This invention is directed to a method and means of measuring the flow rate and weight of particulate matter and more particularly to a method and means of measuring weight based upon the flow rate of the matter.
Monitoring and managing material flow is known in the art. Various methods have been employed that involve the use of load cells attached to shelves or baffles. While helpful in measuring flow, these devices are not as accurate as desired, are not as fast as desired, are heavy, and require many moving parts. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a method and means of measuring flow that address these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a flow meter/weighing device that is more accurate.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a flow meter/weighing device that is lighter in weight and made of fewer parts.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.